


Losing Control

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Boyd, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pining Derek Hale, Puppy Piles, Sleeping Together, Sterek Secret Santa, Supermoons, Werewolf Courting, Wolf Derek Hale, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek wasn't expecting to lose control during the three consecutive supermoons and start courting Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> Written for the Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr! [Ssleif](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/) liked werewolf behavior and losing control on the full moon, so enjoy some courting under the three consecutive supermoons this year with a side of Berica!

Derek prided himself on having excellent control of his wolf. He hadn’t lost control on the night of the full moon since he was a child. He only wolfed out when he specifically wanted to, like on Halloween when he scared off those trick-or-treaters.

And he was able to rein in his wolf from wanting to rub itself all over one Stiles Stilinski.

That was the hardest one of all, having to hold himself back from wanting to be with his mate. He’d suspected it back when they’d first met in the woods two years ago. His wolf had taken one whiff of Stiles’ scent and knew immediately that he was someone who could make both the wolf and the human parts of Derek happy. Someone who’d challenge him and make him become a better person, a better werewolf. Someone who’d look out for and protect the pack just like he did.

But Derek didn’t deserve that, a happy life with a mate who was perfect for him. He’d gotten his family killed all those years ago. He’d been forced to kill his own uncle, gaining his alpha powers, the power that once been his mother’s and Laura’s. He still struggled with being a good alpha without anyone to guide him. There was so much wrong with him, and Stiles didn’t need someone with all of the baggage he carried. No, Stiles should have someone who didn’t have all those worries, someone who could just be happy without any effort, someone who didn‘t cause so many people who loved him to die.

Unfortunately, three consecutive supermoons would test his control more than anything else.

**********

The first supermoon happened in October. Before the moonrise, it had felt like any other day. As day turned into night and the full moon rose, though, he was filled with the sudden desire to provide for Stiles, to court him in the werewolf way and show the boy that he could take care of him.

_No!_ He kept reminding himself. _I can’t have him…_

_But we need him. He will complete us. Now let us provide for him, like you truly want,_ his wolf repeated over and over. _Pleaseohpleaseohplease._

The wolf had never been this persistent before on anything. And deep down, Derek knew that it was because the wolf knew how much his human side wanted it too. He wished that he really was good enough for Stiles so he could actually tell him how he felt about him and maybe they could have a future together.

Eventually, it just became too much for Derek to resist the call of his wolf any longer. He thought of something small he could get for Stiles that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary that no one would suspect that he was trying to court his mate. He remembered that it was October, and Halloween would be coming up. There was bound to be a ton of candy everywhere, and he knew that Stiles loved Reese’s peanut butter cups.

Derek walked the whole way to the 24-hour convenience store, trying to work off the excess energy inside him. He went inside and, sure enough, there was a whole aisle dedicated to every possible type of Halloween candy. He grabbed the biggest bag of Reese’s peanut butter cups they had and stormed up to the register.

People edged away from him and the scowl etched on his face. The cashier gave him a weak smile as she rang him up. He paid without saying a word and left the store and walked the whole way to Stiles’ house.

He could hear the heartbeats of his whole pack as he approached his destination. Most of the pack were in their senior year now. There wasn’t as much danger now as there had been when the pack had originally formed thanks to them becoming a stable pack who worked well together. They’d wanted to continue their bonding together, so they had started to do fun activities together. One of their favorites was pack movie night. Derek actually enjoyed their bonding time because it was a happy reminder of how the Hale pack used to be, with his family laughing and having fun together.

Derek climbed up to Stiles’ window. Everyone was settled on the teenager’s bed, cuddled together into what Stiles had gleefully dubbed a puppy pile one night, and the term stuck with them. It was something that Derek always held himself back from joining. Stiles himself was right in the middle with Erica cuddled up on one side and Scott on the other. Derek wished he could join the pile and pull Stiles into his arms, but he got control of his emotions.

“Come to join the party, Derek?” Stiles grinned. “We can make room for you somewhere.”

Derek didn’t know what to say, so he just tossed the bag of peanut butter cups to Stiles. “Here,” he said simply. 

Stiles fumbled the bag before catching it solidly in his hands. As he looked at the bag, a huge smile appeared on his face and his scent was full of surprise, affection, and a whole lot of happiness, and Derek inwardly preened at providing something that his mate so obviously loved. “For me?” he asked.

_Yesyesonlyforyou._ Derek shrugged and slipped back out the window.

Before Derek began the long trek back to his loft, he could hear Stiles opening the window and shouting “Hey, thanks a lot, dude!” Glancing back, he could see the boy hanging out the window to wave frantically at him. He was thankful it was dark enough that his pink cheeks weren‘t visible.

**********

The next day, Erica showed up at the loft while he was sitting around watching tv, a knowing smirk on her face. “I know what that was last night!” she sang.

Derek glared as he went back to his couch, sinking into the cushions. “It was nothing, Erica.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Erica snorted. “We’ve known you’ve had a thing for Stiles for a while now.”

Since Erica would be able to sense a lie, Derek wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Not to mention,” Erica continued, “you reeked of happiness and affection just like Stiles did when he caught that candy.”

Derek inwardly groaned. Why did he have to go and teach his betas about scents and heartbeats? Oh, yeah, because he wanted them to survive and be able to sense things about others.

A hand on his arm distracted him from his thoughts, and he glared at the female beta, who immediately retracted her hand. “Derek,” she said, all traces of teasing out of her voice. “We just want you to be happy, too.”

“I don’t want to be with Stiles,” Derek gritted out, knowing that that was enough of the truth that his heartbeat wouldn‘t skip. “Now go!”

Erica studied him for a moment, then turned and left the loft.

At least she didn’t suspect anything about Stiles being his mate.

**********

Derek was more prepared for the November supermoon. This time, the full moon was going to be even closer than the last one. He even went as far as to ask Boyd to chain him up to something to keep him from leaving the loft and attempting to court Stiles again.

“Is it because of the supermoon?” Boyd asked him as he took the chains from Derek. Boyd was always the most observant of the betas, and Derek was proud of him.

“Yeah.”

Boyd nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

Derek grunted affirmatively.

“Last supermoon, I really wanted to do something for Erica, more than usual. After we finished watching that movie at Stilinski‘s, Erica and I went to that diner, the one that’s open all night. I bought her her favorite foods. And the next morning, she baked me muffins.” He closed his eyes as he reminisced, a soft smile on his face. 

Boyd took a deep breath, looked Derek in the eyes, and continued, “You know that Erica and I are mates. We like to do things for each other, to show that we can provide for each other. To court each other. And it looked to me like you wanted to do something for Stilinski by bringing him that candy. Is he your mate?”

Derek didn’t know what to say. Boyd really was smart. And though he was normally as talkative as Derek himself, he got straight to the heart of the matter with those words. “Do the others know?” he asked, fearing the answer.

“I haven’t told the others,” the beta said. “Though Erica does think you’re pining for him.” He grinned at that. “But I think it would be better if you talked to Stilinski about it. It would be better than just pining for him.”

“I don‘t deserve him,” Derek said quietly, finally admitting the truth to someone other than himself.

“No,” Boyd shook his head. “You two would be good for each other. And you like him. And judging from what I’ve heard him saying to McCall, he likes you, too. You deserve happiness, Derek. So no, I’m not going to chain you up. Go talk to him.” He handed the chains back to Derek and went to walk out of the loft, but he paused and turned back at the door. “I don’t normally talk this much, so don’t make me do this too often.” He shot a grin at Derek and slid the door open.

**********

“Three orders of curly fries to go…” Derek gritted out as he made it to the front of the line.

The cashier at the diner looked shocked and a little terrified at the scowl on Derek’s face as he used every ounce of control to keep himself from wolfing out. He was nearly growling every time he spoke, so he kept his words short.

His order came quickly, probably because the employees were all scared of him, and he grabbed the bag of curly fries and left the diner, once again with people scampering out of his way and mothers grabbing onto their children.

**********

This time when he got to Stiles’ house, there was no one there. The Sheriff must have been working an overnight shift, and there was no pack event happening. He sat down on Stiles’ bed waiting for him to come home.

The scent of the boy was so intoxicating to Derek that he couldn’t help but lay face down on Stiles’ pillow and take a deep breath of his aroma. He was so content that he didn’t even realize that he was shifting, and he curled up around Stiles’ pillow in a nest of his blankets.

He awoke to the sound of a click and he growled and flashed his eyes, until he realized it was just Stiles. Who had his cell phone out and was apparently taking pictures. “Sorry,” Stiles said with a chuckle, “But you just looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself!” He stopped and sniffed the air. “Hey, is that…? Are there _curly fries_ in this room?” A huge grin grew on his face as he looked around for the source of the curly fry smell.

Derek realized he must have been laying on the bag. He got off the bed and took the somewhat flattened bag gingerly in his mouth and brought it to Stiles, his head down, but his tag wagging slightly in hope.

Stiles took the bag from Derek’s jaws and looked inside. “Dude!” he yelled happily. “ _Three_ orders of curly fries?! You are seriously the best!” He flung his arms around the wolf and gave him a big hug. Then he grabbed a handful of the twisted fries and shoved them in his mouth. He grinned at Derek around his big mouthful.

Derek, who had frozen for a moment when Stiles hugged him, now went wild as his tail wagged a mile a minute and his tongue lolled out. His mate was so happy!

“You want to watch a movie with me while you’re here?” Stiles asked, taking his laptop out and turning it on. 

Derek jumped back up on to the bed and lay next to Stiles, his head resting on his paws. He fell asleep to the sounds of one of the Avengers movies, a hand stroking the soft fur on his head. He felt more content than he had since his family died.

He suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He was still in his wolf form, and Stiles was fast asleep with an arm around him resting in his fur. He was snoring and drooling into Derek’s fur. He actually thought it was sort of cute. 

But he couldn’t stay there. The supermoon was really messing with his control. He never should have come here.

By the time Stiles woke up the next morning, the place where the wolf once lay was long since cold and empty.

**********

Derek tried to avoid Stiles the best he could during the three weeks after the November supermoon, even going so far as to ignore him during the pack meetings, which everyone seemed to notice. And the smell of sadness and confusion coming from Stiles made almost made Derek want to run over and hug him and never let him go. He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever. 

Which is why he wasn’t surprised one bit to hear Stiles’ jeep parking in the garage and Stiles’ heartbeat as he rode the elevator up to Derek’s floor. He braced himself for the boy arriving at his loft door.

Sure enough, a few moments later, there was a banging knock at his door. “Derek, I know you’re there, dude! Let me in!”

Derek took a deep breath and slid the door open.

Stiles came into the loft the moment Derek slid open the door enough for him to fit through, his head down. “Why have you been ignoring me?” he asked plaintively, lifting his head and pointing an accusing finger at the werewolf. “I thought we were friends! And during the supermoons… first you got me my favorite candy, and then you got me curly fries! _Curly fries_ , dude! You know how much I love them! You‘re practically… courting me!”

Derek gulped inaudibly at that. Could he know?

Stiles deflated, laughing sadly. “Yeah, I know. I looked up werewolf courting for Erica and Boyd after that first supermoon. They’ve been apparently courting each other, because they‘re mates. And you’ve been courting me. Am I your mate then?“ He shook his head and looked down. “It doesn’t matter, because you don’t want me to be.”

No, that was completely wrong! Stiles was so so wanted. It was Derek who didn’t deserve him. He had to try to explain it to Stiles. “No, no, Stiles! My wolf wants you so bad, but…”

“No,” Stiles cut Derek off, shaking his head. “You don’t have to come here. You don’t have to pretend for your wolf‘s sake. Can’t you tell your wolf somehow that you don’t want me?”

Derek had to make him understand. He walked right up to Stiles, put his arms on his shoulders, and looked right into his brown eyes. “No, because I _do_ want you, and you _are_ my mate. I just don’t deserve you.” Stiles eyes widened and he was about to interrupt Derek again, but the werewolf continued on. “You deserve someone better than me, someone without all the baggage. That’s why I was staying away.”

Stiles smiled fondly. “Silly Sourwolf. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years. _You’re_ the one I want, and I would _love_ to be your mate and to be courted. I don’t care if you have baggage or not. We can work through it together. I’m eighteen now, and I can make my own decisions, and you’re my choice. Not Lydia. Not anyone else.” He looked earnestly up at Derek. “Can we have a chance at this?”

Derek’s heart was full, and his wolf radiated happiness at their mate accepting them. How could he say no to such a question from his mate? “We can,” he said, smiling at Stiles.

Stiles’ smile was radiant as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf and the two leaned forward into their first kiss.

**********

The night of December’s supermoon was bitterly cold. Derek was waiting in Stiles’ room for the teen to come home from the library. He was in wolf form again and was laying on Stiles’ bed in a warm nest of the teen’s blankets and pillows. 

Soon enough, Derek’s ears perked up at the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling up the house. His tail started wagged excitedly.

As Stiles stepped into his room, his eyes immediately went to the wolf on his bed. “Hey, Sourwolf!” He greeted Derek with a smirk. “I had a feeling you might be here again.”

Derek stood and shook the blankets off of him, then jumped off the bed. He came over to Stiles and started running around him, tongue lolling out and a wolfish grin on his face. Then he carefully put his mouth on Stiles’ hand and gently tugged him over to the bed, where a red knitted scarf sat next to Derek‘s nest.

Stiles picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. It matched his signature red hoodie perfectly. He hugged the wolf tightly and kissed him on the top of the head. “Thank you, Derek. It’s perfect!”

Derek licked his mate on the cheek. The future looked bright, and he was looking forward to courting Stiles for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
